


Four Days Off: One

by tinx_r



Series: Out of the Dark [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Riptide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Cody comes to a decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days Off: One

**Author's Note:**

> Set early 1979, when Nick and Cody were still in the Military Police. Banner by the wonderful Quoshara

**Four Days Off: One**

The darkness of the room pressed down on Cody, a thick, heavy cloud that crawled over his skin, covered his face. He struggled to breathe, tendrils of the stuff creeping over his mouth and nose, choking and foul.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he forced himself to take slow, deep breaths, and reached out a hand to the stuccoed wall next to the bed. He rubbed his fingers hard against it, finding patterns on the ridged surface, focusing on the rough, cool plaster under his touch. The suffocating darkness was a figment of his imagination, he knew, nothing more than a waking dream brought on by the close stuffiness of their windowless bedroom.

"Cody? Cody, you okay?" Nick's hands were on him, strong and reassuring, gripping his shoulder, sliding over his chest. "Take it easy, man."

Cody took a deep breath and allowed Nick to pull him back down on the bed. He leaned against his lover, feeling the broad chest against his back, the warmth of Nick's lips against his neck.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked softly, his mouth close to Cody's ear.

They'd just come off a grueling ten-day shift and Cody could hear the fatigue in his partner's voice. "It's nothing," he said, putting a hand over Nick's where it rested on his chest. "I'm fine."

He turned over and pulled Nick close, stroking his friend's back until he felt him relax. Once he was sure Nick was asleep again, he gently disengaged himself and slid out of bed. Nick mumbled in his sleep, and Cody touched his arm lightly. "Latrine," he said, fingers speaking the same message on Nick's skin.

Grabbing his robe from the back of the door, Cody padded into the paler darkness of the living room. He crossed the room, pulled back the curtains and opened the window, heedless of the chill breeze that gusted in. He sank onto the couch, pulling his robe around him. Through the window he could see the clear night sky, patterned with stars. He hoped their light would be enough to keep the choking dark at bay.

"Cody. Cody!"

"Huh?" Cody blinked his eyes open. "Nick? Whassamatter?"

"I woke up and you were gone, that's what's the matter!" Nick's hands closed on Cody's shoulders. "Cody, you have to tell me what's wrong, man. Please."

"Nothing's wrong," Cody said automatically, shaking his head to clear it.

Nick perched on the couch next to him. "No way, Cody," he said quietly, and Cody heard the worry in his voice. "You're out here on the couch, freezing cold... something's up. Talk to me, man."

"Nick..." Cody hesitated, reading the anxiety in his partner's eyes. He turned his head back to the window and looked out at the stars again. He focused for a moment on the North Star, still as bright and clear as the night his grandfather had first pointed it out._ 'Polaris.' _The old man's voice, clear and kind, echoed in his ears. _'Watch the stars, Cody, and they'll guide you home.'_

He turned back to his friend. There was no easy way to tell him. "Nick," he said quietly. "I don't think I can do this any more."

Nick recoiled as though he'd been hit, and Cody saw the color drain from his face. "You..." Nick stopped, then took a deep breath. "Oh. Well - uh - okay." He stood up and walked jerkily across the room, stopping halfway to the kitchenette. "You want some coffee?" he asked, his back to Cody.

"Uh - yeah," Cody agreed. He sat up and swung his feet to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself. Nick was right, it was cold. Coffee - coffee would help. He stood up slowly and followed his partner, stopping in the small kitchen's doorway. There wasn't really space in there for two.

He watched in silence as Nick moved around, putting the coffee on, getting out the cream and sugar. Finally he said, "Nick, do you - well, about the - "

"Forget it," Nick interrupted him, holding up a hand. "It's three in the morning, Cody. I can't think about it now, all right?"

Cody shivered, feeling even colder. He'd known Nick might be upset, but he'd thought he would at least understand. He'd even dared to hope Nick might agree it was a good idea.

Nick handed him his coffee and pushed past him through the door. "For God's sake, go back to bed," he said gruffly. "You're freezing." He crossed the room to the open window and pulled it shut with a bang, then sat down on the couch.

"Nick..." Cody clutched at his robe, pulling it closer around him. He followed Nick across the room and sat down next to him. "Pal, it's - I was thinking of - "

"Cody, don't." Nick stood up, blue eyes stormy, pulling away as Cody reached out to grab his arm. "No, Cody! I - I can't right now, all right? Just go to bed. We - look, tomorrow. Tomorrow." He turned away abruptly, disappearing into the bedroom.

Surprised and hurt, Cody watched him go then turned back to his coffee. He stopped shivering as he sipped the strong, hot drink, but it couldn't stop the chill he felt inside when he thought of the look in Nick's eyes. As soon as the coffee was gone, he followed him to the bedroom.

The room was pitch dark but Cody knew his way without light. He took off his robe and went to the twin bed on the left side of the room. He realized it was empty just as he reached for the blanket.

"Nick!" he hissed. There was no answer. He reached out and flicked on the lamp, worried.

Nick was curled up in the other bed, his back to the room and the covers over his head.

"Nick!" Cody grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Buddy, what you doing over there?"

Nick pulled the blankets off his head and sat up. "You said you can't do this anymore," he said harshly. "So I'm over here not doing it, you got that?" He lay back down, cocooning himself in the blankets.

Cody's heart stopped. "Nick! No!" He dropped onto the edge of the bed and grabbed his partner's shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Nick, I didn't mean - Nick! Listen to me, Nick!"

Emerging from the blankets, Nick sat up, pulling away from Cody, retreating into the corner. "I did listen to you," he said, drawing his knees up, making a barrier between them. "You don't want to do this. I heard you, all right? I got it. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"That's not what I meant," Cody said, wrapping his arms across his own bare chest. He shivered, chilled by the cold in the room and the bruised look in Nick's eyes. "Buddy, I didn't mean - " He stopped, struggling to find words to explain. "I didn't mean - you and me."

"What, then?" Nick's eyes gleamed in the lamplight, hurt and angry. "What the fuck did you mean, then, Cody?"

"This, Nick." Cody raised a hand and gestured around the small, enclosed room. "Living on base. I - " he hesitated, then finished in a rush. "I don't wanna be an MP anymore, Nick."

"You..." Nick stopped speaking and dropped his knees down, sliding forward until he was sitting next to his partner. "Cody..." He put a hand on his arm.

 

Cody shivered again. Nick's fingers were warm against his skin. "I'm sorry, pal," Cody muttered, looking at him unhappily. "I - I'm so tired of this place, Nick. I'm tired of calling assholes "sir" and I don't want to take their orders anymore." He'd been feeling it for awhile, a nagging restlessness that ratcheted up the tension in his shoulder blades, and the ten long days of security detail they'd just completed, kowtowing to a party of visiting dignitaries, had brought it all to a head. He watched his friend nervously, wondering how Nick would take his revelation.

Nick didn't answer. Instead he lay back down, making room for Cody, pulling him into the warm space beside him. "You're freezing," he said softly.

Cody nestled close, realizing how cold he really was as Nick's warm body covered him. He spoke in a whisper. "I told you... about the Eventide, right?"

Nick's arms tightened around him. "Your grandfather's boat." he agreed softly.

"I want... Nick, I want to go back to the ocean." Cody was still whispering.

"We got four days off." Nick's hands slid over Cody's back, warming where he touched. "The 'Vette's running pretty good now. We can go down the coast tomorrow, look around, you know?"

Cody closed his eyes, picturing the Pacific's crawling, sun-kissed blue, searching for words to make Nick understand how good it felt to sail, no master but the ocean, no destination but the ever-changing horizon.

"Find someplace you like," Nick added, "someplace you'll be happy." Cody's eyes flew open.

"Nick! Buddy!" Cody pulled back from his partner, raising himself on an elbow, searching his face. "I - no. I meant - " He stopped and swallowed hard, eyes locked on Nick's. When he continued, it was in a whisper. "Nick, I meant us. I want to go back there with you."

Nick didn't speak. Slowly he raised a hand and traced the line of Cody's jaw.

For once, Cody couldn't read Nick's eyes.

Frightened he'd said too much, he rushed into speech again. "I - I don't mind if you don't want to. I know you wouldn't get to fly and - "

"Cody," Nick interrupted him, fingers still gentle on his partner's cheek. "I never planned on being an MP for life, you know? And I just might figure out a way to fly, too. I'm in, man." He stopped, a wide grin breaking over his face, and reached for his friend. "Cody, I'm in."

Cody relaxed thankfully against Nick, sliding his arms around him as Nick pulled him close. He pressed his lips to Nick's neck then lifted his head and found his friend's mouth, kissing him hard. Nick kissed him in return, urgent and joyful, lips softening as his tongue found Cody's.

Moaning happily, Cody pressed closer to Nick. Ten long days of being together yet apart; now they were alone and Cody needed Nick to know how much he wanted him. Mouthing his neck, Cody pushed all thoughts of the future to one side, losing himself in the heat of Nick's body.

\---

The chill air was drying the sweat on his back and Cody shivered slightly. Nick moved underneath him and the cold draft was replaced by a soft blanket. "Thanks," Cody murmured, opening his eyes. He kissed Nick's shoulder, and felt his partner press his lips against the top of his head.

After the long ten days, it was good to be with Nick, just the two of them, close and comfortable. Cody sighed and rubbed his head against Nick's shoulder. The next four days stretched ahead of him like a reprieve, four days away from the thin-walled base apartment with its beige and neutral rooms. "Can't wait to get on the road," he murmured.

Nick's hand caressed the back of his neck. "It's nearly sunrise," he said sleepily. "If you want, we can go now. S'posed to be nice weather today. If we find a good beach, maybe we can even get some surfing in?"

"Now, that's a great idea." Cody sat up slowly and looked around the small bedroom. "Buddy, we have to figure something out. I can't do this anymore."

"I know, man." Nick sat up and put his arm around him. He leaned in and kissed him, deep and slow.

Cody leaned into Nick, kissing him back just as hard. "Nick..." he whispered. Inside his head, his sentence finished itself. _'I can't do without you anymore.'_


End file.
